


Double tap to see the heart

by mythicalbi



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, alternative universe, literally just fluff, photographer Philip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalbi/pseuds/mythicalbi
Summary: On his day off, Lukas decided on a walk in the park with his dog. There he meets a cute stranger named Philip who asks to take pictures of his dog.This is just some fluff bc I'm sad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> bc of all the bad things happening in the world right now I had to write some fluff where Lukas and Philip meet one day in a park and it's cute and drama free and no one dies.

It was a lovely, sunny day in New York. Lukas had the day off so he decided to take Randy, his black and brown otter-hound, to the park. Randy trotted happily next to him as they walked, stopping a few times to let several people pet him. Lukas rolled his eyes but said nothing, he offered smiles to strangers that approached them eyeing only his dog and smirked at Randy as he basked in all the attention he was getting.

Once there, Lukas sat on a bench in a shadowed area, taking a break from the heat of the midday sun. Randy was well behaved so Lukas let him off the leash and watched him run off, his tail wagging in complete and utter bliss.

It must be nice, Lukas thought, to be a dog. They have it easy, caring only about their next meal and a good run, as well as a proper cuddle every night. Dogs didn’t have the responsibilities of humans, no need for jobs or education. Lukas had always envied Randy for his freedom.

Working as a motorcycle mechanic wasn’t the worst job in the world and it payed well enough but it took all the fun out of bikes for Lukas. He still enjoyed cleaning and painting them, and the repairs sometimes happen to be quite fun but the chore of doing it every day for long hours in a small, cramped space can be off-putting.

Lukas closed his eyes and enjoyed the nice breeze flowing past him. He listened to the world, the birds singing, people laughing and talking, dogs barking, bikes riding past, the snapping of a camera as someone nearby took pictures. Lukas breathed out deeply and his muscles relaxed on the hard park bench. He let his mind wander, thinking of everything and anything.

He thought of his parents, still living in their small town and missing him every day. He thought of his mom who called him every week to ask about his life, especially his love-life. He thought of the lack of said love-life. Lukas knew he was too focused on the job and his dog, rarely going out and sticking to the same group of friends that he found in college. It didn’t exactly bother him, being alone, he was used to it.

He thought back to his high school years, when he first figured out he was gay and the gigantic panic that ensured thereafter. He thought back to losing some of his friends but gaining others, he thought back to Rose accepting him with open arms and trying to find him a date. He thought back to his mom, worried about him when he barely spoke to his family, coming into his room and pleading him to tell her what’s wrong. He remembered her sigh of relief when he said it, how she laughed and apologised and kissed his forehead; she said she’s been worried Lukas was depressed or in some serious trouble. To her, finding out her son was gay wasn’t a big deal. Unlike Lukas’ dad who didn’t take it as well. But he still accepted him, after a couple of weeks of dealing with it he came to Lukas and hugged him tight and told him he still loved him the same.

And when Lukas was leaving for the city they both cried and said they’d miss him, even though he was only going to live an hour away.

Lost in his own head, Lukas didn’t hear the familiar stomping of Randy and he jumped as Randy’s head came to rest on his lap. He opened his eyes and ruffled the dog’s head.

“You scared me, you great oaf.”

Randy panted in response, his tongue sticking out and resting on Lukas’ thigh.

“Is that your dog?” Someone asked from beside them, accompanied by quickly approaching footsteps.

Lukas turned his head to the stranger and his mouth dropped open as he took him in. Before him stood the cutest guy he had ever seen, with soft, brown hair and warm eyes of the same colour. His delicate face lit up with a polite smile, drawing Lukas’ focus to the stranger’s lips. They were plump and pink, the most kissable lips in New York. Or the world, in Lukas' humble opinion. 

He wore a soft grey shirt with a leather jacket thrown over it. Lukas’ eyes trailed downwards and he appreciated the guy’s black skinny jeans that outlined his _great_ legs.  

Suddenly, Lukas forgot how to speak. It had been a while since he dealt with someone so attractive and his brain panicked and refused to work. Thankfully, Randy was quick to his rescue. He barked, loudly, and trotted over to the stranger shoving his head into the guy’s stomach nearly doubling him over. The guy laughed, the most beautiful sound that had ever come out of a human being's mouth, and scratched Randy behind his ears.

Lukas took a moment to compose himself.

“Yeah, his name’s Randy.” He said, his voice much more stable than he felt.

“Hello, Randy,” the guy muttered while petting the dog’s head. He looked up and met Lukas’ eyes, a bright smile still gracing his features. “I’m Philip,” he offered.

“Lukas.”

The guy nodded and looked back down at Randy. Lukas desperately searched for something to say, anything, just to strike up a conversation with the attractive stranger. Before he could come up with anything however, the guy spoke again.

“I have a weird question,” he laughed, “Would you mind if I took some pictures of your dog?”

Lukas definitely hadn’t expected that and his bewilderment must have shown on his face because Philip hurried to add,

“I’m a photographer. Well, a starting out photographer, I’m supposed to take pictures of nature to convey different feelings for my class and your dog would make a great happy and excited feeling.”

He was looking at Lukas hopefully and gripping the camera hanging from his neck that Lukas just now noticed.

He grinned, “Yeah, sure man. ‘M sure Randy will love the attention.”

Lukas didn’t think Philip’s smile could get any more beautiful. He was wrong. The grin he directed his way brighter than the sun and it made Lukas’ head spin.

Lukas watched closely as Philip grabbed a stick and threw it far away before dropping to his knees and taking a bunch of pictures as Randy ran after it. His camera flashed as Randy sat down in front of him, jumped high into the sky, run in circles, barked at birds, and rolled on the ground. Lukas only looked at Philip, with the wind blowing his hair and the sun shining down on him.

Philip kept a smile on his face as he worked. He clearly enjoyed himself as much as Randy did. Lukas would catch him looking at him every so often, probably making sure Lukas was still okay with him taking pictures, Lukas made sure to smile at him every time he did so.

When Philip was done, he sat down on the bench and stretched next to Lukas with a heavy sigh. Randy lied down between their feet.

“I think I took like… a hundred pics.” Philip said, his head lolled to the side and he had a soft look on his face.

“Is that a good sign?”

He laughed, “Yeah. Really good, actually. It just means I’ll have to spend a couple of hours going through them to find the one I wanna use.”

Lukas snorted, “Good luck with that.”

“Thanks.”

“What are you gonna do with the rest?”

“Probably keep them, Randy’s an adorable dog. I could look at them when I’m sad to cheer myself up.”

Lukas had no idea how a person like Philip, as happy as he was beautiful, could ever be sad. He knew every person had their struggles but as he gazed at Philip on a warm day in the park with Randy sitting close to him, Lukas only saw Philip’s soft eyes and the easy smile on his lips and he forgot sadness could ever exist. 

“Thanks for letting me take the pictures,” he said.

“No problem,” Lukas responded and they fell into a silence as they both stared at one another. The world around them didn’t matter anymore, Lukas could barely hear the people surrounding them.

The click of the camera going off brought him out of the trance. He blinked a few times, startled, and noticed a dark blush on Philip’s cheeks.

“Sorry,” Philip rubbed his neck, “You make as good of a model as your dog.”

Lukas felt his cheeks heating up. He cleared his throat and looked away.

“Do you want me to delete it?” Philip asked, his voice sounding slightly panicked.

Lukas didn’t know how to respond, didn’t know how to interpret what just happened. On one hand, that could have been a compliment, maybe even flirting. But on the other, Philip was an artist, he probably saw beauty in everything and only took his picture to add to a collection filled with hundreds of different faces he managed to capture on his camera. It didn't have to mean anything.

“It’s fine,” he managed to say, “You just caught me off guard, that’s all.”

“Let me make it up to you, then.” Gone was the anxiety from his voice, replaced by a playful confidence. “What do you say I buy you a coffee? As a thank you for being so patient and generous with me.”

Lukas laughed, “You’re exaggerating. But I’d never say no to coffee so you’ve got yourself a deal, Philip.”

***

Lukas waited, sitting on the outside seating chairs with Randy taking up the space under the table. They were in a nice café, one of Philip’s favourites, apparently. He insisted on coming here and since it was only a five-minute walk Lukas saw no reason to disagree. He had been instructed to find them a table while Philip got the drinks. Though Lukas was an impatient person by nature, he was savouring the long minutes of wait, it meant he could spend more time in Philip’s company. He didn’t know why he had to get a crush on the first pretty stranger he saw today but right now he wasn’t complaining.

Philip walked out holding two huge, steaming cups of coffee and set one before him. Lukas thanked him and they engaged in a relaxed conversation all the while sipping their too warm drink.

Much too soon their cups became empty and the minutes spent together dragged into an hour. Lukas desperately wanted Philip’s phone number but he wasn’t sure how to ask for it without coming off as desperate. And he still didn’t know if Philip liked him only as a friend or as something more, the way Lukas definitely liked him. Before he could come up with a sneaky way to exchange numbers, Philip’s phone started to ring.

“Sorry, it’s my mom.” He smiled apologetically and walked off with the device pressed to his ear. Lukas sat waiting for him to return, his head resting on his hand. He observed Philip, the smooth line of his back and the outline of his ass in those skinny jeans. He was tall and lean but shorter than Lukas, his body a perfect balance of fit and skinny.

Philip turned back around and stuffed the phone in his pocket.

“Sorry, I gotta go,” he said and grabbed his camera and bag. Lukas frowned, not liking the panicked tone of his voice.

“Is everything okay?”

Phillip shook his head. “Sorry, see you around, Lukas. Thanks again.”

And with that he ran off without even a second glance in his direction. Lukas sat frozen for a moment, worried and disappointed. Randy headbutted his leg, urging him to walk back home and feed him. He complied.

***

That night Lukas scrolled through his Instagram as he waited for sleep to finally take over. It had been hours and he still couldn't fall asleep, his mind kept running over the day's events and he couldn't stop thinking of many what-ifs and maybes.

His feed was boring that night so he searched through some tags, photography being one of them which was highly unusual for him. He decided not to think about what inspired that.

There were a lot of pictures of trees and flowers, some in bright colour and some in black and white. Only one picture jumped out at him, a picture of his own dog mid-jump with sunlight streaming down at him and the green of nature in the background. Lukas had never clicked on a picture faster in his life.

It was posted under the name sheaphilip with a long caption. Lukas immediately clicked read more.

_I had the craziest day today! Met this cute little guy in the park, Randy, whose owner was even cuter. I think I took a million pictures of the dog while trying to work out what to say to him. L was kind enough to let me photograph his dog and take him out for a coffee after, he had the best smile and his laugh was more adorable than his dog. I didn’t get the chance to get his number which is a shame. I really hope to see him again one day. Will probably keep going to the same park over and over again until we meet again. Does that sound creepy? Am I turning into a stalker?_

Lukas laughed delighted. Knowing Philip liked him back filled him with more confidence than he had felt in a while. He liked the picture and decided to leave a comment as well.

_I’d say more romantic than creepy._

He put his phone away and settled into sleep with a huge grin on his face.

The next morning, he was greeted with a message on Instagram from Philip, apologising and asking for his number and another coffee date. He left an embarrassing amount of emoji and Lukas felt his crush getting even stronger. He agreed, how could he not, and looked forward to seeing Philip once more. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Sorry it was so short and kinda all over the place  
> Any feedback is always appreciated c: 
> 
> I'm on tumblr, come and say hello if you want - mythicalbi.tumblr.com


End file.
